


A Penny to be with You

by lykelee171



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Manager!Daniel, No Smut, Office AU, Other members are just minor characters, Stingy!Daniel, Teeny bit of angst, but there is kissing, intern!jihoon, like really little, nielwink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykelee171/pseuds/lykelee171
Summary: Daniel is very stingy with his spending habits, but nobody in the office knows that.Daniel fights to maintain that façade.Enter intern Jihoon who moves in next door.OrDaniel making a fool out of himself because he wants to save face. Paradoxical, I know…





	A Penny to be with You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer, Daniel is very stingy in this fic but please continue reading! You will understand it after! I promise ;)
> 
> All characters, although sharing names with real life people, are all products of my imagination.
> 
> Please enjoy! Leave me comments!
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to my online wifey Mei for reading this more than once to review it for me! Hopefully you read this again! haha wuv you

“Manager Kang?” Jihoon called out to his superior when he saw his team’s manager exit the apartment next to his. Jihoon lifted his leg to balance the box between his thigh and the wall. “Do you live here?” Jihoon asked Daniel curiously.

 

The latter was clad in a plain white polo and khaki shorts. He was stunned, mouth moving like a goldfish, speechless.

 

“Um, do you live here, intern Park?”

 

“I’m moving in today,” Jihoon replied, looking expectantly at his superior for his response but got none.

 

Daniel reached over to grab the box from Jihoon before he could refuse, “I’ll help you with this.”

 

Jihoon held open the door for Daniel and the latter walked in. Never in a million years would Jihoon believe that Kang Daniel was in his apartment right now—the prodigy of Swing and Co, topic of lovestruck female employees and, of course, the prestigious title of Jihoon’s crush. Jihoon blushed at the thought.

 

Daniel looked around the cramped studio apartment, every corner was stuffed with boxes. “You have a lot of stuff. Where should I put this?”

 

“Just anywhere would do,” Jihoon said. “I have 2 more boxes to move downstairs anyway.”

 

Daniel approached the door after dropping off the box on top of another, “I’ll help you with that too then.”

 

Both men took the elevator down to the carpark, masking in the awkward silence that surrounded them. They walked towards Jihoon’s car and Jihoon realised that Daniel never answered his question. Must be an occupational habit, Jihoon thought, the need to always answer to his superiors first. Just before Jihoon could ask again, Daniel beat him to the punch, asking yet another question “Is this your car? Do you drive to work?”

 

Jihoon blinked. “Yeah, I do…”

 

“Good then! Since we’re neighbours, I’ll carpool!”

 

Jihoon recoiled slightly, stunned by Daniel’s forwardness, not expecting that at all. Upon sensing Jihoon’s hesitation, Daniel quickly switched tactics. “I’ve helped you move in and you’ll probably need my help in the future too! And if you already drive to work anyway, this shouldn’t be too much of a hassle, right?”

 

Jihoon blinked hard, wondering if this was all a part of a strange dream. Jihoon really wanted to refuse but Daniel was his boss after all. Unable to trust his own voice, Jihoon nodded reluctantly, earning a blinding grin from the older, eyes disappearing behind his raised cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon kept his eyes on the road, attempting to control his breathing. He’s having flashbacks to his university days where he volunteered to drive his roommates to their classes, remembering why he swore never to carpool again. Jihoon let out a controlled sigh as Daniel asked what seemed like the 100th question that car ride, “When do you usually start to turn on the heater? October? November?”

 

Jihoon loved being alone. He enjoyed having time for his own thoughts. It was therapeutic for him, driving was, until he involuntarily became Daniel’s chauffeur.

 

“I don’t know hyung,” Jihoon mumbles, turning to give the elder a small smile, hoping it wasn’t too telling of his bad mood. We are almost there, Jihoon thought, just a bit longer.

 

“You know how I save money?” Daniel begins another one of his lectures and Jihoon fought the urge to physically toll his eyes. “I only turn mine on in December. If you are cold, you can just wear more layers. Also, don’t turn it on at night. Before you sleep, switch it off and just use a thick blanket.”

 

Jihoon subconsciously tuned Daniel out, humming along to the addictive song playing on the radio. Then, Daniel reached forwards to mute the radio. “Did you hear my question, Jihoon?”

 

“What were you asking again?” Jihoon spoke, keeping his irritation at bay. Daniel has been extremely naggy; he spoke constantly, came over to Jihoon’s apartment frequently to steal his food and criticized his life choices. And it seemed like Jihoon was about to hit his breaking point after the short span of 3 days.

 

“I said that we should share the heater. Maybe sometimes I can come over to yours and-“

 

“Hyung,” Jihoon reversed into the parking lot. “We are here.”

 

Then Jihoon cringed. Oh no, he made another mistake and now Daniel was going to reprimand him again.

 

"I thought we agreed that you drop me off at the main entrance from now on? We can't have the other staff seeing us in a car together," Daniel said.

 

"Hyung!" Jihoon raised his voice, head lowered to look at his feet. The older was stunned into silence. "I may be an intern, but I did not study so hard to graduate top my class to be somebody's chauffeur. If this is so much of a hassle, I respectfully request that you don't carpool anymore."

 

Jihion couldn't dare to lift his head, he feared the consequences. Was he going to get a poor review? Was Daniel going to blow his top off?

 

But to Jihoon's surprise, Daniel ruffled his soft hair, "Aigoo, Jihoonie must have held in so much!"

 

Jihoon finally looked up at the older who was sporting a cheeky grin and said, "Hyung, were you doing it on purpose?"

 

"Not really," Daniel responded. "It's just that other people never lasted as long as you did, you were pretty patient with me. Sorry, you probably reached your boiling point."

 

Jihoon couldn't help but feel a bit sad for Daniel. How many times had he been told off? It mustn't have been a nice feeling. A wave of guilt washed over Jihoon for his outburst, Daniel was nothing but nice to Jihoon the past few days, albiet being a naggy grandpa. But everything he shared with Jihoon were actually useful money saving advice. Well most of it. Sometimes they crossed into stingy territory.

 

"Hyung, I'm sorry," Jihoon started. "I'm just not used to talking while I drive. In fact, I don't really like talking all that much in general. I've spoken more the past 3 days than I have the whole of last week. I'm just not used to it."

 

Daniel's smile never wavered, he was used to this. Back in his school days, his friends often grew annoyed of his thrifty ways and they would always let Daniel know. In the beginning, no lie, it hurt. Being told that he was too stingy and irritating everytime he whipped out his calculator to work out the best discounts or spend forever choosing his meal when they ate out because he couldn't bear spend his precious money. But he realised that if his friends had never said anything, he wouldn't have known otherwise. Most importantly, his friends accepted him for the way he was.

 

And for some unknown reason, Daniel was hoping that Jihoon would too.

 

"Jihoon-ah," Daniel looked earnestly at the younger. "Next time if you think I'm being too much, put your foot down and tell me. We are neighbours now and we can't have any tiptoeing to avoid stepping on anyone else's toes, okay?"

 

Jihoon nodded, making a move to unbuckle his seatbelt.

 

"Oh and Jihoon?" Daniel called out just as Jihoon opened the car door. The latter turned back to face him. "Remember, we are at work now. You address me as your Manager."

 

Jihoon finally rolled his eyes before releasing a chuckle in disbelief. How could he still harbour a crush on this strange man?

 

* * *

 

"Jihoon-ah, can I have a coffee with milk please!"

 

"Me too! No sugar!"

 

"Mine with ice! Thank you!

 

Jihoon sighed. His had just returned to his cubicle after a paper run, his butt barely grazing his seat before he had to stand again. "Anyone else want coffee?" Jihoon called out and immediately regretted his decision as 5 other hands shot into the air. Jihoon groaned and headed to the pantry.

 

One good thing about this was the peace and quiet. Just the teaspoon clinking against the mug as he stirred and bubbling boiling water in the background. He had been working at the department for almost 2 weeks now and he was already drained. In the beginning, everyone had been very polite and caring towards the young boy, cooing whenever he spoke. But that seemed to have worn off, Jihoon noticed, which explains the load of errands he had taken on that day on behalf of his colleagues.

 

Then, a hand entered Jihoon's view, snapping to gain his attention, breaking him from his daze.

 

"What are you zoning out for?"

 

Jihoon's eyes refocused, gaze landing onto Daniel. "Oh, nothing! Just waiting for the water to boil."

 

"I wanted to ask you, Jihoon-ah," Daniel spoke with his Busan accent, dropping honorifics just like he does when they are alone. "There is this new restaurant just a 15 minute walk from home and they have a 2 for 1 meal for their opening week. Shall we go there later for dinner?"

 

"What are they serving?"

 

Daniel made an adorable derp face, lips pinched into a smirk before uttering Jihoon's favourite word, "Chicken!"

 

"Call!" Jihoon cheered, eyes sparkling in delight before turning away to make the final few cups of coffee. "Why are you dropping your honorifics, Manager Kang? We are at work."

 

"Well, it's just us two," Daniel pointed out. "But honestly, I didn't even realise that." Daniel chuckled, walking towards the freezer to retrieve the ice tray.

 

"How did-"

 

"I heard their orders earlier," Daniel responded, reaching up into the cabinets, from behind Jihoon, to get himself a mug. (The pantry was pretty tiny) Jihoon's belly was pushed against the countertop, small body caged between Daniel and the counter, his cheeks a flush of deep red. "And I want an ice coffee too!" Daniel holds up his mug in front of Jihoon's face.

 

Jihoon stared at the hand gripping the mug and swallowed. The pantry was slowly heating up and Jihoon wondered if Daniel could feel it too. What was wrong with Jihoon? Why was he so embarrassed? Daniel merely wanted him to make him coffee, what's the big deal?

 

Jihoon nodded, taking the mug from Daniel's grasp and started to make the coffee. Jihoon was determined for this mug of coffee to be the best coffee he's ever made.

 

Daniel smiled inwardly as he stared vacantly at the intern, amused by Jihoon's focus on the simple act of preparing coffee-- his eyebrows were scrunched, his eyes unwavering on the instant coffee sachet. Although a mere intern, Jihoon's work was exceptional, rarely making any mistakes. Jihoon seemed to put in his all into every task he's given and Daniel found it very...endearing. Then Daniel's gaze dropped to Jihoon's lower lip which was imprisoned by his teeth. Daniel, you must be going mad, Daniel thought to himself as he let out a deep sigh.

 

He doesn't even drink coffee because of his sensitive stomach; but he knew he was still going to gulp it all down anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

"For someone so stingy, you waste a lot of food!" Jihoon chided, reaching over to take the chicken bones in front of Daniel to nibble at the leftover skin and meat before satisfyingly crunching on the cartilage.

 

Daniel merely stared at the younger, amazed by the smaller boy's appetite. The bones were bare, almost shiny as if polished despite having all the grease licked off.

 

"You are wasting all of this delicious goodness!" Jihoon spoke, chewing on another bone.

 

"I'm glad you are enjoying the chicken," Daniel smiled, folding the coupons they received that visit and inserting it into his bag. "We can come here tomorrow so we can make full use of the coupons before they expire."

 

Jihoon looked at the man incredulously, why did he have to be so thrifty? But Jihoon said nothing, he wasn't going to turn down chicken.

 

The meal was a relaxing one. They eased into comfortable conversations about their school days, their hometown, their families. If he wasn't being his stingy self, Daniel was very cool to be around. They realised that they played the same games too and Daniel invited Jihoon to play with him one day.

 

Daniel reached forwards, a napkin in his hand, and wiped the corner of Jihoon's mouth, a ghost of a smile dancing across his lips. "You eat like a caveman," Daniel scoffs.

 

Jihoon froze. His heart, although steady, was pounding hard against his ribcage when be realised that his crush on Daniel was not going to disappear any time soon.

 

* * *

 

"Jihoon! Can you help me call everyone on this list? They are the winners for the lucky draw and I didn't get to doing this yesterday. Thank you!" Jaehwan, his colleague, said.

 

"B-but there is a meeting..." Jihoon responded but Jaehwan had already disappeared into the meeting room.

 

Interns were not required to attend the meetings, but Jihoon really wanted to. He wanted to learn more about the company, contribute his ideas, feel more involved. Instead, he was stuck at his desk, making phonecalls like a telemarketer. He didn't top his class to do this kind of work. He wondered if the company would ever sign him on after his internship, he had worked really hard these past few months after all.

 

Jihoon picked up the phone and started dialling.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where is Jihoon?” Daniel asked the staff in the meeting room.

 

“He’s ringing the winners of last month’s lucky draw,” Jaehwan responded.

 

Daniel’s face scrunched up in confusion, “Wasn’t that your job? You were meant to do that yesterday?”

 

“I-I forgot about it,” Jaehwan stammered under Daniel’s unwavering gaze.

 

“Jihoon is here as an intern. He has his own work to do. He was not brought here so you can slack off. If I see or hear of anyone else passing off their work to Jihoon because they didn’t want to do it or simply forgot, it will be reflected on your evaluations. Is that clear?”

 

The meeting room mumbled a cohesive yes and they continued the meeting.

 

* * *

 

“Daniel has taken a liking to the pretty boy,” Jaehwan whispered to Jisung. “They seem very friendly with each other.”

 

“Really?” Jisung replied, “I don’t blame Daniel though. Jihoon is a looker.”

 

“Are they dating?” Seongwoo joined in the gossip, eyebrows raised in curiosity. "I didn't even know Daniel was gay."

 

The 3 men looked at each other before breaking out into laughter. “Probably not right?” Seongwoo scoffs.

 

“I saw them together last weekend though?” Sungwoon piqued. “I saw them together at the mall.”

 

“Maybe they attended the same school?” Jisung suggested, but knowing full well that that wasn’t the case. Daniel walked past the group, causing all of them to scatter, returning to their desks.  
Jisung had known Daniel his first day at the company and his attitude towards Jihoon was definitely out of the ordinary. Jisung watched as Daniel approached Jihoon’s desk, placing his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder and looking over him at the computer screen. Jisung cocked his head in confusion. Daniel likes to keep to himself. He never interacts with anyone in the office outside work despite his popularity.

 

Everyone wanted to befriend the man but Daniel always excused himself out of every conversation.  Many female workers would try to ask him out, entice him with short skirts and low necklines but Daniel hardly spared them a glance.  He had the reputation of being a chaebol workaholic, with rumours spreading that he belonged to a rich conglomerate family.  Daniel never refuted those rumours and hence, it stuck.  He rose the ranks very quickly, possibly due to that rumour, however, one cannot deny that Daniel was a hardworking man.  He leads the team very well and deserved every amount of praise he received.

 

But Jisung knew of Daniel's secret stingy side.  Daniel had let it slip that one time they ate together on their first day of work.  Jisung still holds a small grudge to this day...

 

...Daniel charged him 50 cents for using his tissue paper.

 

* * *

 

“Jihoon,” Jisung approached the younger. “Are you all moved in alright?”

 

“Yes, hyung,” Jihoon replied. “I live closer to the office now so it’s easier to get to work!”

 

“Jihoon just moved houses?” Seongwoo asked. “When is the housewarming party?”

 

“There isn’t any-“

 

“How about tomorrow? I don’t have anything on tomorrow! Sungwoon hyung, are you free tomorrow? Jihoon is holding a housewarming party!”

 

“Hyung, I am not holding a-“ Jihoon’s soft voice goes unheard because of Seongwoo’s booming one.

 

“Call! I’ll bring the drinks!” Sungwoon called out.

 

“I’ll order the chicken!” Seongwoo volunteered.

 

Jisung turned to Jihoon apologetically, “I’m sorry about them, are you okay with this?”

 

All their heads turned towards the Maknae of the marketing department, awaiting his answer.

 

Jihoon wasn’t used to the attention. When he was younger, he hardly had many friends. He thought it attributed to the fact that he was a little bit chubby, or probably because he had a soft voice that was often left unheard. When he entered university, he shed off the baby fat and grew into his good looks. He received attention from sunbaes and hoobaes alike but he never enjoyed it. He would still spend weekends alone because he liked it that way. Years later and he was still the same; the weekends were for him only. He could play as many games as he liked, watch as many movies. It was personal time for him and his thoughts.

 

It was changing. He was changing, maybe? He had already lost his past few weekends to Daniel, not that he was complaining, so what if he lost another to his colleagues? Jihoon desperately wanted to stay working for this company. He enjoyed working there and his colleagues, albeit loud, were very nice and welcoming. Maybe he should spend one weekend to get to know them better, build new friendships and possibly try to secure his position in the department.

“Okay, what time will you guys be coming?”

 

Just then, Daniel rounded the corner.  "Manager Kang!" Seongwoo called out.  "Jihoon is holding a housewarming gathering, you will come right?"

 

Everyone expected Daniel to dismiss the idea like he does with every other invitation.  And he did decline it politely.  But he did do something out of the ordinary, he looked up from his folder upon hearing the mention of Jihoon's name.  That fact alone was enough to get the gossip mill running again for the day.  

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel burst through Jihoon’s door, “Hoon-ah, I need your mop!”

 

Daniel walked straight into the studio apartment and into Jihoon’s storage closet to pull out the mop. Jihoon tailed the man. When Daniel spun around, the smaller man was right in front of him, barely a centimeter apart.

 

“Why do you need the mop?” Jihoon murmured.

 

“I spilt some soda on the floor,” Daniel explained, looking down at the younger.

 

He stared at Jihoon, drawn to his long fluttering eyelashes that framed the galaxies that were his eyes. He was mesmerised, stunned. Had Jihoon always been this pretty? Daniel gulped down the strong urge to kiss the man before him. What on earth was he feeling?

 

Jihoon, on the other hand, was trying to calm his beating heart. The erratic pounding in his ears were starting to get dizzy. They were confined in the small space that was Jihoon’s storage closet and he was feeling trapped, despite knowing that he could just push the door behind him. He really needed to stop getting stuck in small spaces with Daniel; it was not good for his heart.

 

Daniel leaned downwards, eyes hazy.

 

Then the doorbell rang and Jihoon jumped out in shock.

 

“THEY ARE HERE!” Jihoon shout-whispered.

 

“Who?”

 

“I told you yesterday!” Jihoon hissed. “Our colleagues were coming over for a housewarming!”

 

Daniel’s eyes widened in realization. No, they mustn’t find out that he lived in the shabby apartment block. They mustn’t see him in the skimpy white tank and board shorts he was currently sporting. Daniel pushed Jihoon out of the closet, causing the latter to fall onto his bottom.

 

“I will hide in your bedroom,” Daniel suggested. “Try not to let them stay too long.”

 

* * *

 

This was supposed to be a good plan, except that Daniel hadn’t had lunch yet and he was starting to get hungry. His ears were pressed up against the door, listening to the conversations that they were having. He smiled when he heard Jihoon’s laughter, content with the fact that Jihoon was fitting in.

 

He recalled the late night chats they had over beer. Jihoon would recount the times when he felt like a fish out of water. Nobody hears him when he speaks, he said. He hated that people pretended he didn’t exist, that his voice didn’t matter. Daniel found it hard to believe though, with a face like Jihoon, Daniel thought that people would be clamouring for his attention.

 

Or maybe Daniel was just a tad bit biased.

 

He liked how Jihoon was so different around him. He liked that the kid had spunk when it came to Daniel’s thrifty habits, and yet still accepted him with open arms.  He remembered how Jihoon looked at him incredulously when he told him about how he only owned 2 other shirts other than the ones for work. (That white polo tee Jihoon saw him in on moving day and the tank he was currently wearing) Daniel rolled on the ground laughing when Jihoon’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Jihoon sputtered his astonishment and that made Daniel crack up even more. He has no idea what it was but when it came to Jihoon, everything that came out of that kid’s mouth was funny.

 

And Jihoon would often give him hell for calling him “kid” too. Jihoon would wrestle Daniel to the ground, caging him with thighs that were so much stronger than they looked. He remembered how they fell into a trance then too. Was it a simple attraction he felt with the younger? Did he want something more? Most importantly, did Jihoon feel the same? Should he ask Jihoon out?

 

His growling stomach interrupted his thoughts though. He was starving.  So he texted Jihoon to bring him some chicken.

 

5 minutes passed and there was no response from the male. Daniel sighed. He can’t bear it anymore. He opened Jihoon’s wardrobe, mentally thanking the gods that Jihoon loved boxy hoodies and put one on top of his singlet. Then he grabbed the handle and walked out of the room only for Jihoon’s head to bump straight into Daniel’s chest.

 

“Omph!” Jihoon groaned, plate of chicken clamouring to the floor. “What are you doing?” Jihoon whispered to Daniel. “It took so much effort to sneak the chicken for you and now it’s on the floor!”

 

“You didn’t reply me and I was getting hungry!” Daniel hushed back. “I could smell the chicken from your room!”

 

“Give me time!” Jihoon whispered back.

 

“Manager Kang?” Both boys whipped their heads towards the group who gathered. “What are you doing here?” Seongwoo asked, genuinely curious.

 

 

...

 

 

“I climbed through the window to give you guys a surprise! Surprise!” Daniel explained, doing jazz hands.

 

Jihoon facepalmed. Was this really the man he was infatuated with?

 

“Chung Ang University?” Sungwoon pointed to the jumper Daniel was wearing. “Isn’t that Jihoon’s University?”

 

Daniel’s heart dropped. He needed to come up with an excuse fast. He cannot lose his pride and hard earned reputation in such a degrading way.

 

“We are dating!” Daniel nearly screamed, his voice cracking at the end. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat before repeating himself, “Jihoon and I are dating.”

 

Jihoon stared at the older incredulously. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets and his mouth ajar.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel squirmed under Jihoon’s intense gaze, his fingers playing with the undone thread at the end of Jihoon’s warm cozy hoodie, which Daniel already planned to never return to the owner. Jihoon had sent his guests off right after that embarrassing confession and was now brewing with frustration.

 

“What were you-why did- what is wrong with you?” Jihoon exclaimed, exasperated.

 

Daniel didn’t know what happened either. All he knew was that he had intended to ask Jihoon out soon and that could possibly have interfered with this recent…confession?

 

“Are you really that embarrassed about your background?” Jihoon asked the older. “What’s wrong with living in a studio apartment? I am living in one and I’m not afraid to show it.”

 

“You are a fresh grad, that’s different,” Daniel explained to the apple of his eye. “Nobody expects you to be living in a luxurious apartment. For me, I need to make money. I need to save up. The only way I can earn more money and do so quickly is if I looked and felt the part.”

 

Upon seeing Jihoon’s confused face, Daniel elaborated. “You can only get promoted and be given managerial jobs if they trust you. For them to trust you, not only do you have to do your job well, you have to look trustworthy. You need a good reputation that is infallible.  So that they can trust you.  I’ve spent the last 2 years in that company perfecting that image, just so my plan won’t fall through.  I can’t lose it now.”

 

Daniel’s head dropped, this was the first time he was revealing this to anyone and he was feeling very vulnerable.  Would he judge him for being so frugal.  In the beginning, Daniel only ate 2 meals every day.  At one point, he even opted to steal recyclables from his neighbours to sell for some petty cash.  He braved through freezing winters because he refused to pay for the heater.  Daniel shuddered as he recalled those days; it took a bad respiratory infection with the risk of hospitalisation to change his habits.  Hospital bills were very expensive after all.  He would much rather spend a little bit more to prevent that.  Daniel looked up into Jihoon’s sparkly eyes, lips scrunching into a pout, “I could use a hug, could you give me one?”

 

To this, Jihoon crawled across the floor to where Daniel was sitting, enveloping him in a big hug. Jihoon patted Daniel on the back of his head gently, soothingly. In response, Daniel buried his head in the crook of Jihoon’s neck, releasing a big sigh as he relaxed into the smaller male’s hold. How was it that a hug from a man so small could be comforting enough to ease the stress suffocating Daniel?

 

Jihoon stayed in his place silently, not uttering a single word, not prying.

 

But Daniel answered Jihoon's silent question, “I want to pay my mother back,” Daniel mumbled into Jihoon’s shoulder.

 

Jihoon hummed in question.

 

“My mother worked 4 jobs to pay for my tuition.  She suffered for so many years alone while I studied.  I need to earn enough money to bring her here to Seoul with me and begin paying her back for all the sacrifices she’s made for me.”

 

“You are a good son,” Jihoon spoke with a soft voice. “Your mother is very proud.”

 

Jihoon caressed the older male’s hair as Daniel sank deeper into Jihoon’s embrace.

 

They stayed in that position for a long time, neither of them wanting to let go. Jihoon feared Daniel would break if he released his grip, while Daniel was afraid that Jihoon would somehow disappear if he did.  They enjoyed each other's embrace.  The hug was warm and nice. And Jihoon didn’t even need to turn on the heater.

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel scurried back into Jihoon’s studio minutes after leaving, panting.

 

“I can’t go back in there,” Daniel heaved, crazed look on his face.

 

“Why?” Jihoon stepped out of his studio and walked towards Daniel’s, the latter clinging onto the back of Jihoon’s shirt for dear life.

 

“WHY ARE THERE SO MANY ANTS?” Jihoon yelled when he saw the infestation on Daniel’s floor.

 

“I spilled the soda remember?” Daniel peeked from behind Jihoon timidly. “I forgot all about it.”

 

Jihoon whipped out his cellphone and dialled for the exterminators, arranging for them to come the next day.  How was it that this big man was so scared of the tiny bugs?  Jihoon fought the urge to laugh at the grown man, knowing that doing so would cause a big argument.

 

“Well, looks like you’ll have to sleep at mine tonight then!” Jihoon said.

 

They were both secretly happy about this arrangement, but neither of them knew that.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you going to return me my jumper?” Jihoon said looking up at the older male.

 

They were currently sharing Jihoon’s bed after getting into a small conflict on who should sleep on the sofa. Jihoon was stating his case that since it was his bed, he got the right to make the decision when Daniel tugged hard on Jihoon’s wrist and pulled Jihoon into his embrace as the pair fell into the bed. Daniel’s arms kept Jihoon in a tight hold but Jihoon didn’t mind. They stayed in that position for a while, enjoying the feel of each other.

 

“This jumper is mine now,” Daniel teased, nuzzling his nose in Jihoon's fluffy mop of hair. “It’s clearly too big for you and it’s so warm and comfortable. I think I want to keep it.”

 

Jihoon clicked his tongue in annoyance, “How many more of my jumpers are you going to steal? Don’t pretend like you didn’t steal my LAP hoodie too.”

 

“Oh, you knew about that?”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “So what are we going to do tomorrow at work?  They all think we are dating now because of you.”

 

Can we date for real? was what Daniel wanted to say but didn’t have the courage to. Daniel’s eyes avoided Jihoon’s, prompting Jihoon to say, “We could pretend. For a month max. Then we say we broke up.”

 

Daniel tightened his arms that were encircled around Jihoon’s waist in gratitude. He tucked his chin in the same crevice on Jihoon’s neck, loving how they fit perfectly like the right pieces in a puzzle.

 

Jihoon sighed into his embrace, then huffing suddenly when a random thought popped into his head.  He raised his arm to smack Daniel in the chest. “You could have just said that we went to the same university, stupid!”

 

Daniel’s mouth opened into an O, Jihoon made a lot of sense but at the time, it was as if his desperation was speaking for him, he didn't really have any control then.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon’s heart was about to burst as he walked alongside Daniel into the office the next day. Ignore the whispers and looks, Daniel advised him, not knowing that he was the cause of his rapidly beating heart. When Jihoon woke up to Daniel’s face the next day, he almost screamed. He stayed still, not wanting to disturb the sleeping Samoyed puppy beside him. Jihoon slowly relaxed again, enjoying the feeling of the older male’s arm flung around his waist. He stared at the sleeping angel, memorizing the features and moles on the man’s face. What a sight to wake up to.

 

Well Daniel was only an angel while asleep it seems because when he woke up, he immediately started nagging. Why didn’t you wake me up earlier? Why is there no bread in the kitchen?  Why did you turn on the heater last night?

 

Then he started whining.  No I don’t want to go back to my bug infested apartment for clothes.  Why can’t I wear your shirt?  Why can't we cuddle a bit longer?  Jihoon flushed at the last demand.

 

But his pounding heart was not because of his crush on Kang Daniel, it was because of his frustration with this irritating man. What a great start to Jihoon’s morning…

 

His colleagues pounced on poor Jihoon once Daniel retreated into his office, immediately bombarding him with questions he didn’t know how to answer.  He tried to ignore them but then he heard a female colleague ask, "How did you seduce Kang Daniel?" That caused him to rise from his seat to stormed right into Daniel’s office, officially fuming mad.

 

"You really had to come up with that stupid lie?" Jihoon ranted in a hushed whisper, in fear of the listening ears.  "You know that this would bring attention to me and I hate that!  And now everyone is running their mouths saying nonsensical things like I SEDUCED you?  Like I am as sexy as a sack of potatoes, how could I even do that?"  Daniel silently disagreed as Jihoon is the sexiest man he has ever seen.  Daniel fought down a adoring smile at the worked up male in front of him.

 

Daniel rose from his seat in shock and walked right over to Jihoon.

 

“I forgot,” Daniel grabbed Jihoon’s arm apologetically. “I forgot about how nosey they were. Are you mad?”

 

Jihoon’s hands were crossed in front of his chest, eyes glaring at the taller male who fought his urge to crumble to the ground, to beg for forgiveness.

 

“I’ll go out and talk to them, ok?” Daniel placates the younger, rubbing Jihoon’s back soothingly.  He learnt that trick when he had to comfort Jihoon last time they went out drinking.

 

Jihoon seeked the comfort of Daniel's hand, slowly allowing himself to relax.  He released the breath he didn't even know he was holding and leaned his forehead against Daniel's hard chest.

 

Jihoon hated the overwhelming attention, felt like everyone was judging him.  It suffocated him and he was apologetic for almost venting it on one of the sweetest men he's ever met.  He feels like he was overreacting but the emotions were just too real.  He could feel the moisture build up in his underarms as the pounding of his heart in his ears slowly dulled.

 

Daniel gathered the younger male into his arms, just like Jihoon did yesterday, hoping to absorb all the stress from him too.

 

Jihoon gently pulled away, head still bowed.  Daniel cupped Jihoon's fluffy cheeks, hunching over slightly to meet Jihoon at his eye level.  "I will go and tell them everything okay?"  Daniel spoke softly.  He hated to see Jihoon break because of the decisions he made alone.  If he wanted any shot at all of making Jihoon his one day, he had to do the right thing.  He couldn't allow Jihoon to suffer at the expense of saving his reputation.  "I will tell them that we are neighbours.  And that it's me who is pinning after you."

 

✼　

✼　

✼

 

Jihoon blamed his emotions overwhelming him.

 

Daniel blamed his desperation to make Jihoon feel better.

 

Because Jihoon pulled Daniel close and captured Daniel's lips with his own, his lips moving against Daniel's, willing Daniel's lips to match his.  

 

Daniel reciprocated, of course, the burning desire stirred in his stomach as he followed Jihoon's pace.  His hands, previously resting on Jihoon's face, slowly traced down the shorter male's neck, then glazed his shoulders down to his wrists.  Then they travelled around Jihoon's waist, gently tugging him closer so he could deepen the kiss.

 

Jihoon broke apart first for air, but the older was relentless, immediately finding Jihoon's lips again, not allowing Jihoon to take a breath.  Jihoon sighed again into the kiss and turned his head away for the second time.  This time though, Daniel trailed his lips down Jihoon's jaw.

 

"Hyung," Jihoon panted, only managing to spurt out short sentences.  "We are at work."

 

A wave of embarrassment washed over Daniel, causing the older to dip his head onto Jihoon's wide shoulder, concealing his face from the now smirking Jihoon.

 

Daniel groaned, "I'll go and tell them now, okay?"

 

"Hyung," Jihoon's fingers found Daniel's wrist, pulling him back just as Daniel was about to leave.  "What are you going to tell them?"

 

Daniel's eyes fell onto Jihoon's now prominent pink lips, eyes dilating again as he spoke, seemingly in a daze.  "That we aren't dating..."

 

Daniel was in a trance as Jihoon's lips moved to reply, "You'd be lying though?"

 

Daniel's gaze returned to meet Jihoon's sparkly brown eyes, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

"So, what do you say?"  Jihoon released a shaky breath.  "Do you like me?  As much as I like you?"

 

Daniel stepped forward onto Jihoon's shadow, eyeing the male tauntingly.  "Maybe more," he murmured, dipping to take another taste of Jihoon's sweet lips.

 

* * *

 

Everyone in the department was pressed up against the door to Daniel's office, desperate to hear what was going on inside.  Unfortunately for them (and fortunately for newly established couple inside), the walls were thick enough and nobody outside could hear a thing.  Then, everyone collapsed like dominos as the door opened to reveal Daniel, visibly annoyed with the scene in front of him.  

 

"I am only going to say this once," Daniel's voice boomed.  "And I am not going to repeat this again.  Yes, Jihoon and I are dating.  That's it.  I will not tolerate any lies you spin about Jihoon or me.  This is a workplace and if you expect us to stay professional in this environment, I would expect the same from you guys.  Is that clear?"

 

Everyone nodded in sync and scrambled to their cubicles.

 

"So powerful and mighty," Jihoon teased his boyfriend as Daniel turned around to face him.

 

Daniel chided the younger in mock anger, "We are at work, so behave yourself.  Go back to your desk!"

 

Jihoon chuckled as he rushed back to his seat, not wanting to cause any more trouble.

 

* * *

 

 

"We are sorry, Jihoon-ah," Jisung, surrounded by the rest of the staff, presented a cake in front of Jihoon.  "We are sorry for this morning.  We were very rude and some of us made really bad accusations.  We mean no harm and we genuinely want to congratulate you guys for your relationship.  I hope that you can forgive us for making you upset earlier."

 

Jihoon smiled gratefully.  "Thank you so much! You guys didn't have to get a cake though!"

 

"We weren't sure of what flavour you would like so we just bought chocolate, hope you like it!"

 

"Better save Daniel a piece," Jihoon laughed, recalling the last time Daniel burst into Jihoon's apartment to see him devouring a slice of chocolate cake.  He remembered Daniel storming over, accusing Jihoon of not sharing before yanking the fork out of Jihoon's hand to help himself to a bite.  "Daniel would throw a fit if you don't."

 

The staff looked at each other puzzled.  They were unfamiliar with the image Jihoon was painting of their stone cold manager.

 

Maybe Jihoon was what the office needed to melt their manager's icy heart.  Maybe if they treated Jihoon a bit nicer, they would get special privileges.

 

A/n: They were wrong though, but that is a story for another time. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Epilogue_

"Hyung," Jihoon whined at the older male.  "You can't keep playing the same trick!"

Jihoon huffed as he glared at Daniel.

 

"This time is real.  I really thought I had my wallet with me but I must have left it at home.  I'll treat you next time!" Daniel grins, trying to calm the apple of his eye.

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes.  "You said that last time and you made it up to me by buying me deotbokki.  That was hardly a meal!"

 

"Yeah, for such a small portion, it was very expensive," Daniel grumbles under his breath, still salty about the waste of money.

 

"Yah, you better work harder and get promoted again if you want me to continue dating you!" Jihoon growled.  "To think I was even harbouring a thought about marrying you..."

 

Daniel's hand crept up the small of Jihoon's back, "You want to marry me?"

 

Jihoon pinched Daniel's side, causing the latter to yelp in pain.  "NOT ANYMORE!"

 

Jihoon reached into his wallet and pulled out a black card and handed it to the cashier.

 

"YOU HAVE A BLACK CARD?" Daniel exclaimed, shocking the younger male.

 

Jihoon immediately took back the card from the cashier and replaced it with another.  "Sorry, wrong card."  Jihoon laughs nervously.

 

"AND IS THAT A ROLEX???"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Fin_ ♡

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So my first fic was a little too angsty for some readers, again I apologise haha
> 
> This time I have a fluff fic but me, being an angsty person and writing this while watching the last ep of the Jake Paul documentary with Shane Dawson, yea, some angst slipped in haha
> 
> But I controlled myself and stayed on the fluff track hahaha 
> 
> Find me on twitter! I am too active there lol 
> 
> @lykelee171
> 
> There are other fics there too! :)


End file.
